


So This Is Love

by internationalfandomgirl, Mamabug1981



Series: Domesticity 'verse [8]
Category: Louden Swain RPF
Genre: Billy is sentimental, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff and Mush, Friends to Lovers, Parenthood, Pining, Valentine's Day Fluff, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internationalfandomgirl/pseuds/internationalfandomgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamabug1981/pseuds/Mamabug1981
Summary: BIlly reflects back over the years.





	So This Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> Our Valentine's Day gift to our fellow Trash. You know who you are.

Billy walked in the door from work. Snow had been falling steadily all morning, and about lunch time the office sent everyone home so they could make it before the roads got too icy. “Guys, I’m home!” He was greeted with silence. “Guys? Rob? Caty?”

He poked his head into the bedrooms, and the playroom. Nothing. Maybe they'd gone out for a bit? But Rob’s car was in the driveway…

Billy turned the corner into the living room, and stopped, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall to take in the scene with a fond smile.

Rob was sprawled out on the couch, sound asleep. One hand lay protectively on Caty's back where she was curled up, out cold on his chest. A tiny snuffle called his attention to Toby in the swing nearby, also conked out. Caty's latest Disney obsession played quietly on the TV, and Billy could see the remains of lunch sitting on the table in front of the couch.

He could still remember the moment he realized that his feelings towards Rob might be a bit more than just friends.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_10 years ago_

_Billy couldn’t help but stare at Rob as the band was wrapping up sound check. The way Rob got into the music when performing just drew Billy’s attention every time the man stepped up to a microphone._

_“Hey man, you alright?” Mike asked, nudging Billy with his shoulder._

_“What?” Billy shook his head, coming out of his thoughts. “Yeah, yeah, I’m alright. Just thinking about the show, that’s all.”_

_“Okay, whatever you say buddy,” Mike patted him on the shoulder to go backstage as they started to let people in for the show._

_The show wasn’t much different, Billy struggled to not stare at the man beside him on the stage. The way his pants hugged him, showing off his great ass and the way he moved to the music, made Billy’s mind wander._

_“Fuck, what I wouldn’t give to have those legs wrapped around me while I bury myself in him,” he thought to himself._

_He shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts of how it would feel to be between those runner’s thighs of Rob’s, his cock buried deep in Rob’s ass. Billy watched as Rob bent over to pick up a piece of equipment from the stage. Those tight pants left absolutely nothing to the imagination. He did his best to focus on his place in the song they were performing, but his mind kept wandering and wondering._

_Wondering what it would feel like to have his hand wrapped around Rob’s hard cock, feeling the velvety skin slipping through his fingers. What it would be like to run his fingers through those curls, grab a hold, and firmly pull. Whether Rob would pant and make that low growl he makes when he sings in response._

_Billy pulled his guitar a little tighter against himself, trying to play it off as getting into the music instead of trying desperately to gain just a bit of friction as his pants grew ever tighter. He watched as Rob’s finger slid along the strings of his own instrument, long, strong and narrow. He couldn’t help but think of what it would feel like to have those fingers deep in his ass, stretching him open. The scruff of that beard scraping the inside of his thighs as Rob took Billy’s cock deep down his throat. All right before Rob pushed his legs high and wide and started slowly pushing his..._

_The sound of applause pulled Billy from his train of thought and he pulled his guitar closer to himself. Shit, this was really not the time or place for that line of thought. Looking up he made eye contact with Mike, who raised his eyebrow in question. Billy quickly turned away from his friend, keeping his guitar close to hide the evidence of what he was just thinking._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It still floored him sometimes how all this became his life. He was never quite sure what he did to deserve this little slice of heaven, and he had certainly never expected Rob to feel the same.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_8 years ago_

_He still couldn’t believe those fuckers locked them in the closet! Billy leaned his head on the door with a sigh. He didn’t want to do this. He did not want to have to admit that he’d been perving on Rob for the last 2 years. He thought he’d been subtle, but apparently not subtle enough if Norton and Borja picked up on it._

_It was only last year that he’d realized that what he felt for Rob was more love than lust. Testing the waters, Billy had taken to trying to flirt in a way that he could still write off as just coincidence if Rob didn’t feel the same. Standing a little closer than usual. Leaving his hand on his shoulder just a little longer. But the look of uncertainty he got from Rob when he got caught staring told him all he needed to know. Rob was straight, and obviously uncomfortable with the attention he was getting, so Billy went back to pinning from afar._

_He sighed and pushed away from the door. A sudden crash behind him caught his attention, and he turned to find Rob sitting on a nearby amp, trying to catch his breath. Small space, stress, claustrophobia… Right, panic attack. Billy crossed the room and spent a few minutes getting Rob calmed down and breathing again. As Rob relaxed, he dropped his head back on his shoulders. Billy was desperately fighting the urge to lean in and place a series of kisses up the line of his throat when he heard Rob curse. He looked up to find the issue and saw the mistletoe above their heads. “Yeah, where has that stuff been coming from anyways?”_

_“You can thank that little fucker Norton for that shit.” Rob looked back to Billy. “I’m totally not going to hold you to anything. I’ve been trying to avoid the stuff at all cost. I mean, there’s really only one person in this studio that I’d…” The sudden look of panic on Rob’s face had Billy bracing to have to pull him out of another attack. It wasn’t until Rob tried to get up and push past him that Billy realized that the person Rob was talking about… was him._

_Billy finally wrestled Rob back into his seat. “C’mon, man, just talk to me. You never know, we may be on the same page.” Fuck. Not what he wanted to let slip, but at least he’d finally know for sure. Rob started sputtering again, and Billy did the only thing he could think to do: He cupped Rob’s face in his hands and brushed his lips against Rob’s._

_The stunned silence from Rob made Billy’s heart sink in his chest. So, that was that. He’d finally managed to destroy everything. He tried not to flinch when he saw Rob’s hand start towards his face, not expecting it to slide behind his neck and drag him in towards Rob for an actual, real kiss. The shock had Billy falling backwards, dragging Rob down on top of him. He only prayed he couldn’t feel the erection Billy was sporting after that kiss._

_Billy’s comment about not expecting it to be like that sent Rob into another tizzy over whether he misread Billy’s actions, etc. Billy simply shut him up with another kiss._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Da!” Billy was pulled back to reality hearing Toby’s words. Looking up, he saw his son reaching out to him from the swing he had been sleeping in.

“Did you just say your first word, Tobster? Did you just call me Da? Oh sweet boy!” He walked over to the swing, reached out, and picked up his year and a half old son, holding him close. “Your sister’s first word was for Papa, so I am glad you wanted me first. You and your sister are the best things to happen to me since Papa and I got married, you know that?”

Toby looked at his dad and smiled as if he understood what was being said to him. “Papa was a nervous wreck when Caty was born. You should have seen the terror in his eyes when we first tried to hand her to him,” Billy laughed. “I’m fairly certain he thought he was going to drop her. Your papa gets a little neurotic sometimes, and that was definitely one of those times. He would try everything he could to not hold her unless she was in her carseat or he was sitting down.”

Toby put a hand on Billy’s beard as his father spoke to him. Billy smiled down at him and nibbled a bit on his tiny fingers before continuing on. “One day I got called into the office for a last minute meeting, and I thought Papa was going to have a panic attack at the thought of being left alone with her! She was only a month or two old at that time, and still so small. You know what I found when I came home though?” Toby cocked his head to the side which urged Billy to continue. “I found them in the bedroom. Your sister was laying in the middle of our bed just giggling away, and your Papa was playing Wiggles songs to her on his guitar. Can you believe it? Your rockstar Papa playing the Wiggles!” Billy and Toby both laughed at how excited Billy had become.

“Anyways, neither of them saw me, so I continued to lean against the door and just watch them for awhile, until your sister noticed me and started reaching out for me. You should have seen Papa blush at being caught. It was adorable, and from that day on he was more confident with your sister. By the time you came around he was Super Papa!” Billy tickled the boy in his arms, and Toby shrieked and garbled something incoherent in response.

“Super Papa, huh? Can we put that on a t-shirt,” a sleepy Rob questioned.

“Hey babe. Um, how much of that did you actually hear?”

“Most of that little story. I felt like I was being watched and then I heard you start talking to Toby.” Billy blushed a little at that response. “It’s nice to catch you reminiscing for once. You always catch me deep in thought, so it is nice to flip the table once in a while.”

Billy moved towards Rob on the couch and leaned down to give him a kiss. “Happy Valentine’s Day babe.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Rob looked at Caty, still asleep on his chest, and smiled. “I can’t believe our little family is so perfect.”

“Yeah, it really is.”


End file.
